15 Themes
by go.suck.on.a.lemon
Summary: Story by my friend: read, it, love it, review it!


Another lovely piece by my lovely friend!

**15 YoruSoi Themes Cuz That's All I Can Come Up With.**

**Nosferatu**

Soi Fon loved Yoruichi and because she loved her so, Soi Fon put up with a LOT of Yoruichi's antics. But there were some things that Soi Fon would not tolerate. She didn't care if it was Halloween. Vampire fangs were NOT bedroom toys.

**Shrub**

They all laughed at her fear of shrubs. But if they only knew. If they only knew why she never turned her back to the shrubs, or that it wasn't really the shrubs she was taking to. If only they'd stay long enough to see her get tackled by a purple blur. Oh yes, then they would know.

**Chrysalis**

Soi Fon owes everything to Yoruichi. Because of Yoruichi, Soi Fon learned what love was and what it meant to protect someone with all of your heart because you wanted to, not because you had to. Yoruichi had helped transform her. Even after she left, Yoruichi was still her motivation. Yes she transformed Soi Fon, but not into a butterfly.

**Exponentially**

It was a routine day in the Seireitei, all the Divisions were working away diligently on this, that and whatnot, particularly in the Second Division. Oh yes, Soi Fon was working VERY hard, as she gripped the soft skin on her lovers back. The heat in the room was rising quickly.

**Juxtaposition**

Everything about them was Juxtaposition, contrasting in every way. While Yoruichi was taller with radiant cocoa skin, long silky purple locks, and gleaming golden eyes, Soi Fon was short, pale, her hair was short and matted, and eyes a dull silver. But the most important difference about them? One was loved and the other was not.

**Oxymoron**

"Ah what a day! You never know what Kisuke's cooking up in his lab these days, Ichigo is still such a kid, you'd think after all the hints Orihime gives him he'd catch on but no! Little Byakuya isn't any fun anymore and…" Yoruichi continued rambling from the couch while Soi Fon did her paper work. Soi Fon made sure to make a mental note to thank Orihime later. Industrial strength earplugs were a life savor!

**Sharing**

It was really quite the comical site. Soi Fon was lying on her back with one hand around Yoruichi's wrist pulling her close while her foot was pressed against Yoruichi's cheek. Yoruichi's free hand was reaching desperately for the bag that was lying next to Soi Fon's head, whimpering when Soi Fon took out and ate another one of her cookies. Soi Fon didn't care, Yoruichi needed to learn how to share anyway.

**Chockablock**

Soi Fon hated extremely crowded, or jammed spaces. She could tolerate sharing some space with other people just not to many. She indefinably preferred wide-open spaces and of course, there was the issue of _personal_ space. She liked spaces were she could train or be by herself or _breathe_… Damn their height different and damn Yoruichi's assets!

**Facetious**

"Yoruichi… This is NOT what I meant when I said that Urahara was a wonderful individual and that I would love to get to know him better." As the teacup in her hand cracked.

**Shock**

"Is she Ok?" "Yes she'll be fine. I managed to stop the bleeding and treat her for shock as well. She'll be up and out in a few hours." "That's good." "…Miss Yoruichi? What are you wearing?" "Streamers." "…Might I suggest something a little more subtle jumping out of the box next year?"

**Yum Yums (Thank you Dane Cook)**

"Who wants some yum yums? I made snaaaaaacks!" It wasn't often that Yoruichi was in a snack making mood and even less often when what she made was edible. But when she used that singsong voice? It was a clear indication that she was proud of herself, and that Soi Fon had 3 seconds to get the hell outta there!

**Dirty Laundry**

She was seething with rage. Every one of them, ruined! Pure white was stained with reds, yellows, blacks. Such innocent articles of clothing, all stained and soiled from some of the most filthy of pleasures, and some of them, she shuddered, were involuntarily caused by her. "Damn it Yoruichi! Quit using my socks as puppets you pervert!"

**Inept**

Soi Fon was skilled at many things and many were envious of her skill. But little did they know that it was she that was envious of them. Yes Soi Fon was skilled at many things but there was one thing she was inept as; admitting her feelings to the one she loves.

**Brush**

It was the start of it all. A brush of hips in the hallway, in silent invitation. A brush of a hand, tucking a stubborn lock behind an ear. A brush of lips, under the cover of dusk and silk. A gaze, brushing over features and naked skin. And breath, gently caressing, gently mingling, in the embrace of the other.

**Obligated**

What was the problem? She wasn't obligated and if she didn't want to she wasn't going to! There were many disapproving looks but that basted deserved it! Who did he think he was? Trying to steal what was hers. But it was O.K, she saw the blush when she sent that bum through the wall. Soi Fon was hers and be damned if was going to share!


End file.
